Apartment Days
by Winxjaderamsey
Summary: Join Patricia and Eddie as the battle out Love/Misunderstandings/fights and be their when they take the next step. Getting a apartment. Bunch of One shots . Better than it sounds. Changed cover like a thousand times but this ones good to stay.
1. Late night cuddles

New story , so be nice and yeh im a HARD CORE peddie shipper and if you wanna chat then im free. If your a Keddie/Neddie shipper my stories arent really for you sooooooo yeah.

Late Night Cuddles

Patricia glanced at her watch and then back at the door again. It was 11:43 pm and Eddie should have been home by now. He had been late before but never this late .She bit her lip and started playing with her engagment ring. They wedding wouldnt be for another year because they both agreed that they wanted a wedding in October and to be honest Patricia was kinda glad , She didnt want to rush into anything.

After about 20 minutes she gave up and went to bed still worring about where he was but as soon and she was about to pick up the phone she heard the sound of a door unlocking and a clanking of keys. She got up to hear the excuse he was gonna come up with this time.

Eddies POV

I took of my shoes and walked over to my room only to see a very worried looking Patricia leaning against the doorframe. I sighed.

" Im sorry , Its just that I had to finish of a document and then I got bombarded with paper work and the amount of traffic there is in London at this time is hysterical -

I check to see Patricias reaction only to see her looking sad and her face somewhere above the clouds.

She must of been really worried.

" Im sorry... " I sigh wrapping my arms around her waist.

All she does is shrug me off and walk to bed. But I am not about to give up that easily , so I try again.

She buries herself body deep in the covers , most likely to hide from me and I try to reach for her. She puts up a fight but soon enough I have my arms wrapped around her waist and my head in the crook of her neck. She gives up after a couple of minutes and her head is soon sprawled across my chest .

" Im sorry " I whisper in her ear and she shivers.

I smile . I only hold her closer.

* * *

**WHAT DO U THINK EPIC FAIL OR SUPER CUTE...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZ**


	2. Sleepless Nights

Sleepless Nights

Eddies POV

I sigh. Last night was so awful . Patricia and I had another silly fight and she had staked it out in the living room. I glanced at the clock which read 4:39 am. I couldnt sleep at all. The bed felt so empty without her.

I got up and went into the living room only to see Patricia sprawled out on the sofa. A 2 yr old could of guessed was anywhere but comfortable and this only made me feel more guilty.

In the end I carefuy picked her of of the sofa Bridal Style and placed her back in our bed. I kissed her forehead as she shifted possition in her sleep and climbed in with her. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek before falling asleep.

I woke up and Patricia was peacfully sleeping on my chest. I glanced at the clock and realised we had overslept. Typical. Slowly I crawled out of my position and went to the Kitchen to make breakfeast.

Patricias POV

I woke up in a room all alone and it took me a while to realise it was mine and Eddies. All the memories from last night came flooding back and I shook my head realising how stupid it was. It wasnt till after I climbed out of bed that I wondered how I got from the living room sofa to our room. I smile as I think of the possibillities.

I strolled into the Kitchen only to see Eddie eating Cheerios and looking at the newspaper. I smile and give him a bear hug from behind. This takes him by suprise cause usually hes the one always hugging me.

" Your such a Sap " I smile.

" Says the person thats hugging me " He smirks turning round.

"Says the person that lifted me off the sofa " I countered leaning in so are noses where basically touching.

" Oh yeah , I forgot about that " He jokes " But alteast Im your sap ".

He closes the gap so are lips are brushing , The kiss becomes more passionite and I end up on his lap.

When I pull away he starts twirling my red/brown hair and I laugh and burrow my head in his shoulder. In the end we end up on the sofa watching like 4 movies and on the last one " Wreck It Ralph " I ended up falling asleep on Eddies shoulder. When we woke up I was on top of Eddie and his head was lying on my shoulder.

" Well that was a long night " Eddie yawns sitting up.

I nod and burrow my face into his chest.

"We shoud name this sofa Sleepless " I yawn.

"It wasnt that bad " He smirks " I got to sleep with you ".

" Double Sap " I mutter.

Soon enough my lips are pressed against his and I am trying to hold a smile.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	3. Bob,Bob and Billy

THANKS FOR THE AUSOME REVIEW , LOVE U GUYS

This chapter is just at the begging of the Apartment stage where their just getting new to the whole living to gether thingy

Bob, Bob and Billy

Patricia layed on Joys bed picking her black painted nails while Joy, Mara, Amber , Nina and Willow where all gossiping about who-knows-what. Unfortuantely Joy had a rule about letting everyone have a turn. Pretty childish if you ask me.

" So Mara , What would you name your sons ? If you had any " Joy smirked.

"Uhh Aaron , Jordan or Daniel " Mara smiled.

" What about you Willow ? " Joy asked.

" Uhh Brandon , Lucky or Rhydian (**Wolfblood name for u fans)** " She replied.

"Patricia , What about you ?" Joy smiled " What would you name your sons ".

"Bob, Bob and Billy " Patricia replied still focusing on her nails.

"PATRICIA , PLAY BY THE RULES ! " Amber screamed.

"Yeh , come on Patricia " Nina moaned.

"Why, Where to young to think of names already. We arent even engaged yet " Patricia sighed.

"Patricia, Out of all of us you have taken the biggest step, You with live with him for crying out loud " Joy smirked " Your future is only a couple of doors away. "

"If I choose a bunch of stupid names will you let me where what I wanna wear on special occasions " Patricia glared at Amber.

She was talking about the incident where Amber had told Patricia to where a blue sparkly dress instead of the black one she prefered to impress Eddie. It had gone terribly wrong...

"Kay..."Amber smiled.

"Uhh I like the names Jake, Zak and Adam " Patricia sighed.

"EKKKK Nice names Pattie " Joy smiled giving a thumbs up.

" I prefer Bob, Bob and Billy " Patricia mumbled.

**i HATE IT I know , I wanted to start again but hey im starting a reallly good one soooooo yeh sorry but all is not lost.**


	4. Small smiles

NEW STORY YAY

Sleeping habits and Small smiles

Eddie had completly diffrent sleeping habits then Patricia. He could get to sleep in a matter of secounds (espically if Patricia was there) but if one single thing disturbed his sleep he would be up and awake in no time.

So when Patricia detached herself from Eddie in the middle of the night he woke up fast enough just to see her walk through the door.

He got up quickly and ran to Patricia.

She was sitting cross legged on the floor crying her eyes out ands staring outside of the window . ( Look at cover picture but Imagine its night and the views more higher and the sofa thingy on the bottom doesnt exsist )

"Yacker ... " Eddie breathed flinging his arms around her , kneeling by her side.

She just shrugged him off and wiped her tears away with her wrist.

Eddie was getting more worried by the secound.

Eddie grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her body in his direction. His thumb trailed over where the tears had fell on her cheek. He searched her eyes for expression but she wasnt looking at him , her eyes where plastered to the ground.

"Patricia, Look at me " Eddie said with a serious voice.

Her eyes remained fixed on the ground.

He tilted her cheek and tryed to catch her gaze.

"Patricia.. " He moaned.

Finally she looked up only for him to see her eyes filled with fear.

Patricia looked at him and all her emotions came flooding out . It only took a glance at his hazel brown eyes for her to break.

" Patricia tell me what happened , Please " He whispered in her ear.

"Bad dream ...Joy...You...Anubis...Sinners...Dead " Patricia made put between breaths.

He pulled her in for a hug and her body relaxed. Her body pressed against his chest made her fell safe inside.

"All the sinner stuff comes back to me but im trapped inside a body and Its me whos killing everybody " She whispered but it was loud enough for Eddie to hear.

"Patricia , It was just a dream . I wont let anything hurt you and trust me , your not getting rid of me that easily " He smiled the last bit and a small smile escaped Patricias lips.

He kissed her softly.

She burrowed her head in Eddie chest as he pulled her in for a bear hug.

He swayed her in his arms and laid her down on the floor so they could sleep.

"I love you " She whispered into his chest.

"Feelings mutal , Yacker " He smirked wrapping to safe arms around her waist.

And this is how they stayed all night. In each others arms.

**What do you guys think ...super cute or what , One of my better chapters**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	5. 1 Minute Makeout

Hiya guys , GREAT REVIEWS, Heres next chapter . Its quite in the middle stage of their life so yeah ... and ALSO WARNING INCLUDES SOME MATURE TOPIC ON THE FIRST COUPLE OF LINES but thats really it soooo yeah PRETTY SAFE...

ALSO BEST DAY EVER TODAY. Basically all my friends and a couple of people I dont know (THERE WAS LIKE 30 OF US) went to a Private Park ,after school that like 4 of us lived near. We stayed their for a LOOONG TIME and then we had a race to LIDL. LOLZ and then the security man came and kicked as out and all of us ran down the streets saying we where "FREE" and people where looking at us like we where loonies. so yeah SO FUN

1 minute make out

Patricia and Eddie had been invited to one of Eddies friends party. The party was anything was anything but legal. They where spiked drinks everywhere and people selling drugs in the kitchen. Patricia spent most of the night clinged on the Eddies arm . She didnt fit in with the atomosphere , She knew she didnt.

But of course , This being a teen party , they where forced to Play spin the bottle.

When it was Eddie turn Patricia watched closely.

She did get jealous _sometimes _but she had kissed Mick and Jerome before as a dare. (Her and Micks kiss is in my story Truth or Dare anubis style)

The bottle landed on some ditzy blonde with TOO much make up on.

_"Atleast I only have to see 10 secounds of this " Patricia thought._

Boy was she wrong . She watched them make out for a whole minute. Eddie was practically sucking her face.

"Anymore snogging and your clothes would be off " A dude whistled.

Eddie shot Patricia sorry glances praying that she wouldnt blow.

Patricia didnt feel mad , just betrayed. Something that her Piper had made her feel a long time ago when she left for music school.

After a while it was Patricias go. She could choose to get revange , or be mature and just do it properly.

Eddie was praying that the bottle landed on him because he knew that if it landed on someone else Patricia would get some kind of reveange and the sight of Patricia kissing someone else made him wince. He stood corrected.

Patricia didnt kiss the guy for a whole minute or 2 , no just for 10 secounds.

It made Eddie feel happy but alot more gulity.

After the game ended Eddie took Patricias hand and directed her to a place they could talk in private.

" Im sorry Patricia , I really am but I just caught up in the moment -

Eddie glanced at Patricias expression only to see her glaring at him.

" Come on Yacker this is when you call me an Idiot and dump something on me " Eddie sighed.

Her lips remained tightly shut and her glare fixed on him.

" Come on Yacker , Yack " Eddie begged.

She remained silent.

Eddie couldnt take it anymore he crashed his lips on hers and did it passionatley.

After a while Patricia started kissing back and it became a full out make out session till...The door swang open to reveal the same ditzy blonde Eddie had kissed.

" Can I be after this session " She giggled twirling her hair and making googly eyes at Eddie.

In any normal case Patricia would have told her to scram but she was still hurt.

"Sure , You can do it right now " Patricia said sweetly putting on a fake smile.

She strolled out of the room and walked over to the living room to fecth the car keys from her jacket. Unfortuantley they were a bunch if idiots and that guy she kissed near the door.

"Oh hey , Your a good kisser we should make out sometime " He smirked.

"Ohh Jakes getting his charm on " One of the idiot guys daid.

" Oh ok, You arange a date and Ill make sure Im on the otherside of the planet " She smirked.

Jake laughed.

"Oh ok then the other side of the planet is here so get ready " He smirked.

"For what -

But before she could finish he had smashed her lips against his.

Eddie had watched the whole thing from Jake trying to charm her to his lips on hers. Hed also watched Patricia pull away and storm out of the room calling him a "Freak ".

He ran outside just in time for him to jump in **THEIR **car before Patricia drew away.

Eddie just asked simple questions which she either said "Yeh and "Nope ".

Then he asked the killer question " Did Jake kiss better than me " He said nervously.

Patricia blushed like looked down before saying " Not even close " .

Eddie smirked he took control of the car.

" What are you -

and before long they where parked on the side.

" I dont think where allowed to Park here " She said looking at the sign behind.

She turned back to see his face inches away from heres.

"Who cares ? " He whispers.

He closes the gap and their lips are sealed together.

WHAT DO U THINK , TO CHEESY OR OK


	6. Staying up

Great reviews and I dont really like the game spin the bottle either. I wouldnt like to be pressured into kissing someone I HATE and yeh I did take the idea from Erasing Cliches only cause I LOVED THE ENDING except I didnt want Patricia to be the one Kissing the guy for a whole minutt. Btw I wasnr that fond of it but i published it cause I was lazy. BTW I LOVE THIS IDEA THOUGH.

PLZ READ TO UNDERSTAND CHAPTER

Authors quick word: So you know in chapter 4 when I said Eddie has complete opposite sleeping habits then Patricia ..well Patricia takes her time to fall asleep but when she does she is a deepsleeper unlike Eddie who could sleep in 10 secounds but if anything disturbed him then he would be up in no time. This is the chapter about Patricia not being able to fall asleep. ENJOY !

Staying up

Patricia sighed as she shifted underneath the covers , trying not to move Eddie. It was almost 1am and she couldnt get to sleep. Eddie however was sleeping peacefully, his head nuzzled in her shoulder. Patricia hit him on the shoulder...How else was she going to get to sleep without his company.

"What?" Eddie mumbled.

" I cant sleep...Stay up with me " Patricia replied sitting up.

"Get to sleep yourself Yacker ...Im to tired " Eddie yawned trying to get her to lay down again.

Patricia crossed her arms.

"Fine " She huffed lying down the oppsite way and moving to the otherside of the bed.

Eddie sighed. He knew he couldnt sleep with Patricia on his consience and he could feel her pouting from the other side of bed. He knew what he had to do.

Eddie clambered to where Patricia was and wrapped both arms around her waist. Patricia hit him very hard on the shoulder.

"Oww " He muttered.

"Too bad " She snapped.

Eddie tried again. He wrapped his arms around her and whisphered in her ear.

"I am sorry Patricia...Please forgive me...Please...PLZ...PLZZZZZ " He kept on going for like 10 mins till Patricia gave up.

"Fine...You win, I forgive you " Patricia huffed.

"Yay " He smirked still talking baby.

She draped her arms around Eddie neck and his arms remained plastered to her waist. He snuggled his head into her neck and soon went to sleep. Only forgettting that Patricia still wasnt sleepy.

"Eddie " Patricia moaned wacking him.

" What..." He asked lifting his head.

" Still cant sleep..." Patricia pouted.

She never usually did and it drove Eddie crazy. She could almost get him to do anything.

"Not the face...anything but _that_ face " He sighed.

"Plzzzzz" She begged being extra cute.

"Fine...I give in " He smirked sitting up and fetching his phone from the side desk.

Patricia got hers from underneath her pillow.

"Why would you put your phone under your pillow, What if it breaks? " Eddie asked.

" Then your buying me a new one...Duhhhh " Patricia smirked the last part mimicking on of Eddies friends.

Eddie laughed beforee clicking the Youtube app. Patricia click her Hotmail to check for Messages.

They spent the next 3 hours watching videos untill they fell asleep...in each others arms.


End file.
